Annabeth Coffee
by Nercy
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR HOUSE OF HADES! PERNICO! Yup, it's that kind of story. Let's just say that...well... COMPLICATED LOVE STUFF and then Percy gets together with Nico because of an accidental Annabeth Coffee spill. Oops, I hope I haven't spoiled the story too much!


**YAY! First fanfic. Please, no flames :D.**

**By the way, WE thought you might want to know that me, Rikki, and this girl, Lucy, are working together as a team to write this! So, without further ado, CHAPTER ONE!**

**WARNING: DRAMA**

* * *

"No! Stop lying to me!"

"I didn't do it! She used charmspeak on me, I swear to the gods!"

"You swear, once I trusted you, Percy, but now…"

"No, it was a misunderstanding!"

"Sure, I saw with my very own eyes you and Piper!"

"No, it's not true!"

"Stop… we can't do this anymore…"

"Do what!?"

"Us,"

"But.. but, no..."

"I-I can't," The daughter of Athena raced away, her face in sweaty palms.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy shouted, reaching out to her. He spat angrily, furious at Piper. She really had used charmspeak to… well, do things.

"Break up?" A voice called behind him. The son of Poseidon exhaled deeply before turning around to see a familiar face.

"... Sorry Leo, I.. need some time alone," he turned his back away from his crewmate, heading towards his cabin.

"Uh… sure." The son of Hephaestus shrugged, unsure of what else to say.

"Tough time, isn't it." Leo turned around to meet Frank standing behind him, an understanding look in his eyes.

"Guess so," he replied, sighing wistfully as his thoughts wandered to the goddess that he had left on the island. Oh how he missed her, Leo wanted, no, needed, to keep his promise to Calypso. But now...how was he ever going to meet her again?

"Yeah.. I wonder what's up with Annabeth and Percy, though," muttered Frank, turning to stare at the direction that Percy had gone. The son of Hephaestus almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Frank's voice again.

"What? Oh, yeah…"

"Are you okay? You seem a little...shocked by me."

"Um, what? No!"

"If that's the case-"

"Frank! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" A sharp voice cut into their conversation. Frank whipped around, then stared down at his shoes.

"Um, what? Hazel? I, uh-" Frank mumbled, groping for words to use.

"Percy and Annabeth broke up." Leo declared.

"What?! What happened?"

"Well, Percy said that Piper used charmspeak on him to go out with her, but Annabeth didn't believe him, so…. yeah." Leo explained.

"Piper used charmspeak on him? Does.. does Jason know?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"No, I'll go tell him," Leo started to dash off, then abruptly stopped, "Where's Jason?"

"I think he's in his cabin, but I'm not sure," replied Hazel.

"'Kay," He then proceeded to inform his fellow demigod about the shocking news.

Leo started towards Jason's room, desperately thinking about how to tell the situation to his best friend. Once he had reached the fourth cabin on the right, the son of Hephaestus nervously ran his fingers through messy black hair before cautiously knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in," said a muffled voice that Leo knew to be Jason's.

"Okay," Leo quickly twisted the door knob with greasy fingers and slipped in. A tidy bed was squished into a corner at the right side of the room, gently swaying with the Argo II. A large desk was placed against the left wall, different cups containing pencils, pens, and markers. A slightly opened drawer revealed a pile of drachmas, probably meant for Iris messaging. In the far corner stood a door opened ajar.

_Of course,_ Leo thought, _The bathroom._

On the wall opposite from where he was standing, Leo noticed the window he had built himself. It was about two feet high in a circular shape. A pair of curtains covered the scenery, which was the magnificent ocean. Jason lay sprawled out on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling fan above him. Leo made a small coughing noise in a reminder that he was invading his privacy.

"Oh, hey Leo," said Jason curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Well… it's about you and... Piper." Leo started.

At this, Jason looked towards his drawer, hurriedly closing it shut. "What about us?"

"Um, well, you see… Piper… she apparently used her charmspeak on Percy to.. uh.."

"What, to do what?"

"She, she charmspoke him into..."

"What? Just say it! Whatever it is, I'm not gonna… hurt you…"

"They were… uh… anyways, she...she controlled him into… doing things."

"Doing what?"

"Basically, Piper persuaded Percy to go out with her using charmspeak."

"What?! Piper… used charmspeak on him? So it wasn't Percy's fault, it was…"

"Yeah," finished Leo dryly. "It was Piper's."

Jason instantly jumped out of his place from the floor, his blond hair sticking all over the place, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"She… she cheated on me?" His voice came out as a question, not hiding the betrayal in the words.

"I guess so," Leo mumbled awkwardly, not wanting to anger his friend any more than he already had.

"I held my trust in her before, but now… now it's just hatred!"

* * *

**Hehe, sorry, we couldn't find any other way of ending the story!**

**Please review!**


End file.
